Lama
Lama - specjalny tytuł nadawany osobom o specjalnych zasługach dla Forum DB Nao (np. rozwijanie Ustępu). Otrzymać go można jedynie od niechcenia, a prawo do jego nadawania ma Admin. Zdobycie tytułu Lamy nie jest jednak takie proste, jak by się mogło wydawać. Ein Lama - Cwel w jednym z wywiadów powiedział: "Początkowo nie sądziłem nawet o byciu Lamą. Wydawało mi się to zbyt odległym marzeniem - już bardziej prawdopodobne było dla mnie kupno nieprzeciętnej willi w Saint Tropez. Mimo to trzymałem się dość blisko mojego Taisho Olda Shatterhanda - Zweite Lamy. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że był on wtedy moim autorytetem. Starałem się wkręcić w to magnackie towarzystwo, w którym obracał się on, aczkolwiek nic mi to nie dało i zdesperowany począłem szukać szczęścia w Ustępie. Tak więc rozwijałem go i rozwijałem, wylewałem siódme poty, krew, schudłem 10 kg, bo nie miałem czasu na jedzenie i picie, przez co byłem wygłodniały i odwodniony. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, w końcu zdobyłem tę - niegdyś niemożliwą do osiągnięcia - liczbę postów godną samej Groß Lamy! Zauważyli mnie i szybko mianowali Ein Lamą na cześć piosenki Ein Lama in Yokohama autorstwa wybitnego twórcy - Schnappiego. Byłem tak podniecony, że nadal nie pamiętałem, by coś zjeść, wypić. Siostra wróciła do domu i zobaczyła mnie padniętego na ziemi, ledwo żyjącego. Wezwała karetkę. Przyjechali dziesięć minut później i zabrali mnie do szpitala. Lekarze oceniali mój stan jako bardzo ciężki, aczkolwiek stabilny. Wypuścili mnie dopiero po długim czasie, mimo że wyraźnie woleli oddać mnie do Domu Wariatów. Dlaczego? Bo opowiadałem wciąż, że to wszystko przez Lamy, że to one doprowadziły mnie do tego stanu, że ja jestem Ein Lamą, jestem wybrany spośród milionów i że jestem wielki, większy i największy. Wróciłem do siebie dopiero po paru tygodniach, znów zacząłem jeść i pić. Brakowało mi kąpieli, więc zaraz po powrocie do domu przesiedziałem pół dnia pod prysznicem, przez co następnie zostałem ochrzaniony, bo moja rodzicielka nie była w stanie wypłacić się za wodę". Nie da się ukryć, że tytuł Lamy wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością, bo posiadanie władzy jej wymaga. Pojęcie to najlepiej wyrażają słowa Joego: "Ta kwestia należy do Lam, one tu rządzą". Groß Lama Admin Ein Lama Tytuł Ein Lama wywodzi sie od popularnej piosenki Ein Lama in Yokohama w wykonaniu przełomowego dla tego gatunku muzyki wykonawcy niemieckiego - Schnappiego. Cwel został ochrzczony Ein Lamą podczas przełomu wiosny i lata 2007 roku. Nadano mu ten tytuł z racji bycia jednym z największych spamerów na Forum DB Nao. Ciekawostką jest, że mimo nazwania go Pierwszą Lamą, to został on nią jako trzeci, wyprzedzili go Admin - Groß Lama, oraz Old Shatterhand - Zweite Lama. Cwel zajął drugie miejsce w Plebiscycie na Lamę DeBeściaka. Zweite Lama Old Shatterhand Dritte Lama Dżo Vierte Lama Vierte Lamą została mianowana Lilu aka Tenshi. Oto słowa Groß Lamy: "Ogłaszam, iż decyzją Joe, jakże zaszczytny stołek Vierte Lamy otrzymuje Tenshi. Wszystko zostało ukartowane i działo się w tempie ekspresowym, by nie angażować w to zbyt dużej ilości ludzi, gdyż mogłoby to przynieść niepożądane skutki i mieć niepożądane konsekwencje. Przedstawiam archiwalny wycinek rozmowy z SBka: ''22:45 *o_OMGotenks: Joe, co myślisz o tym, by Tenshi była Vierte? ;] ''22:46 *o_OMGotenks: Teraz od Ciebie zależy jej przyszłość! ''22:48 Drakan: Nie tylko od rzeczownika . ''... ''22:49 Tenshi: spadaj, ja jestem aniołem, tak nisko nie upadne by zostać lamą;p ''... ''22:50 Drakan: Cicho, nie psuj demokracji! ''22:51 Tenshi: no wlasnie, ja się nie zgadzam!;p ''22:51 *o_OMGotenks: Gdzie ten Joe się podział?... ''22:51 Tenshi: Joe, przysiegam ze umrzesz jeśli coś zrobisz nie tak;p ''... ''22:52 Drakan: Odpełznął... ''22:52 *o_OMGotenks: (Joe jest Dritte - przyp. narrator) ''22:56 Tenshi: (szantaż wisi w powietrzu xP) ''23:01 Joe Weider: już jestem, wróciłem ''23:01 Drakan: Przypełzł... ''23:01 *o_OMGotenks: Długo się zastanawiałeś. ''23:01 Joe Weider: pierwszy raz mam okazję być decydentem ;p ''23:02 *o_OMGotenks: (i pewnie ostatni...) ''23:02 Joe Weider: jestem za opcją tak, ale do tego trzeba dodać jakiś specjalny przydomek ''23:03 *o_OMGotenks: Vierte jest już specjalnym przydomkiem ''23:03 Joe Weider: vierte to za mało ''23:04 *o_OMGotenks: Ona jest mała ;p ''23:05 Joe Weider: ach ''23:05 Joe Weider: to komplikuje sprawę ''... ''23:08 *o_OMGotenks: OK, stało się to co musiało się stać, stanowisko Vierte Lamy obsadzone. ''... ''23:09 Tenshi: przysiągam Joe, jak sie zgodzisz, to oj biada Ci ''Skończyło się, jak widać, na groźbie Vierte Lamy." Fünfte Lama Stanowisko od dłuższego czasu czeka na obsadzenie. Brak potencjalnych kandydatów. Słudzy Lam Świniopasem Lam zadeklarował się być franqey. Warto wspomnieć, że zrobił to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Filippo uznał, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by został on pucybutem Groß Lamy. Kontrowersje W historii często dochodziło do sytuacji, w których zagubiony użytkownik obwoływał się Lamą bądź go odwoływano (np. Focushttp://dbnao.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=53230#53230) pomijając oficjalną drogę, tj. desygnację przez Admina. Delikwent taki zostawał natychmiast sprowadzany do pionu i uświadamiany, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Przypisy